Opposite Poles
by drakaris
Summary: Attractive and powerful, Jane Rizzoli is famous for her scandals and one-nightadventures. Tired of the attitude of her daughter, Angela Rizzoli decides to teach her a lesson and gives control of RizzCorp to Garrett Fairfield. A series of misunderstandings will make that Jane be wary of Maura. Would be Maura who Jane needed to become the woman who everyone expects her to be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we go. My first fanfic in English. This is the translation of Polos Opuestos, published in Spanish. Thanks so much to my beta**_ _**HBrooke for her help. Without you, this would not have been possible. All mistakes are mine!**_

**I**

The sunlight streaming through the window woke her. Noting the warm body at her side, Jane turned and smiled. The woman sleeping close to her was beautiful, with a curvy body and thick brown hair. They had met the night before at the hotel bar where she had gone for a drink with some coworkers. From the moment Jane saw her she knew she wanted to spend the night with this woman.

_The brunette was a very attractive woman so she had not been wanting for company, though she had dispatched everyone who had approached. Once she bid her coworkers good bye, Jane crossed to the woman's table._

_"Wow! I thought you were never going to decide." _

_The woman looked Jane up and down; Jane smiled. She was used to it. The brunette licked her lips, pleased with what she saw -_

_" I wanted to be sure I could dedicate my night to you. " _

_"I like women who know what they want."_

_Jane stepped in close to the woman, taking her firmly by the waist. When their lips were but a short distance apart, Jane barely hesitated before continuing past until she brushed the brunette's ear._

_"And I want you. "_

_Leaving a $ 50 bill to pay for the drinks, the woman got up from the stool, and holding Jane's hand went to the door_

_"In that case, I don't know why we are wasting time here. " _

She sighed contentedly and slowly got out of bed, trying not to make too much noise. She began to dress as she watched the woman sleeping. It was fantastic to wake up next to a lush woman. Luckily, she made sure it happened quite often. Jane Rizzoli was a winner and the world was her prize. She had always gotten everything she had wanted, both in business and in her bed. She was attractive and powerful, but what made the difference was the confidence that oozed every pore. She never lacked company to share her bed. Best of all, is that both parties were clear about what they wanted, pleasure. Jane was not so naive as to think that there might be something more.

At that point the woman began to wake up, stretching slowly.

"Hello" She said sleepily. She sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I still have a couple of hours, do you want to have breakfast?" With a mischievous smile she added: "We can call room service "

Jane approached the bed and kissed her on the shoulder

"I'm sorry but I have to go to the office and first have to go by my house "

She pulled a card from her jacket pocket and placed it on the nightstand

"But next time you come to Boston I'd love to have breakfast with you." Jane dismissed her with a kiss and left the room.

When Jane entered the elevator she absentmindedly picked up the phone. The night had gone so well that she had forgotten completely to review her calls. She was surprised to see that she had more than 10 missed calls from her friend Barry Frost.

As soon as she was out of the elevator, she dialed her friend. He picked up on the second ring.

"Frost what's up? "

"Where have you been? "

Jane was surprised by the nervous tone of her friend. Barry Frost was a laid back guy, ready to enjoy a good party as much as she.

" Easy man, I met someone last night and now I am on my way home to... " But she could not finish the sentence.

" There isn't time for that. Get to the office NOW "

20 minutes later, she entered her office. Before she could take off her jacket, Frost entered without knocking.

"It's about time. Did you forget what day it is?

Jane looked him in the face, not knowing what he was talking about. She urgently needed a coffee. Frost sighed

" Today was _THE_ board meeting Jane"

The blood froze in her veins. She had been working tirelessly the last six months to prepare for the meeting. She had required absolute dedication from her team. It had been demanding: everyone had been working to the limit. And she had forgotten. Damn.

"Fuck. What happened? What did my mother…? " Before she could finish the sentence, the office door opened without warning.

" Jane, I hope your social life has not been affected by something as boring as work." For the second time in less than 24 hours she was been examined from top to bottom. And she was sure that this time it wasn't going to end as well as before.

"Mother. Sorry I did not ... "

Her mother did not let her finish.

"Enough, enough excuses. You're a Rizzoli, for the love of God. Behave like one. You are expected to live up to your name, not go to scandal-to-scandal. You have not even had the decency to change clothes before coming here " -

"I... " She hated the way her mother was getting her nervous with a single look. Her mother would not let her continue.

"I'm tired of your irresponsibility, Jane. I'm tired of your hunt for easy adventures at night and scandals on the covers in the mornings. When you were 20 it could perhaps have been called provocative. Now it is just pathetic. I will not leave the company in the hands of someone like that "

Jane felt every one of those words like a stab at her pride. It was true that her privacy had been less private than she would have liked, but she had never deceived anyone. She had been a brilliant student in college, had proved herself outside the family business and now, was respected by her employees because she never asked anything that she could not offer. But Jane would not let her mother see how much she had affected her those words

"It's your company. You can do with it what you want " Jane retorted, hoping it sounded believable.

"Exactly. So in a week, Garrett Fairfield will assume the vice presidency of the company "

Jane froze. Garret was a cocky, pretentious blighter who thought that his name entitled him to everything and everybody. When they were younger, she was infuriated by the way Garrett had his way with a smile but without caring about who could be damaged in the way. She hated seeing how he treated those who were not in a position to defend themselves. Although Jane enjoyed a life of luxury and parties, she had always tried to be fair and treat everyone with respect. The fool Garret, always went with an air of self-importance, as if the world had to thank him for existing. He had pursued the control of the company tirelessly, and apparently he had succeeded at last.

" Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home to change clothes and have a nap. As you could imagine I haven't sleep a lot last night "

Without waiting for her mother to find an answer to such insolence, she left the office.

"Jane! Jane! Wait! " Jane heard Barry call her. She was tired and did not feel like talking to anyone, so she ignored him and continued walking. With a little luck he would tire and leave her alone

"Jane! Damn! Stop" Sighing Jane stopped. Frost's screams were attracting the attention of the people in the lobby. It was one thing that her mother thought she was addicted to scandals and quite another to put on a show in the middle of the office.

"What do you want Barry? " -

" What should we do? " - Jane smiled at the show of loyalty. She was lucky to have him at her side at a time like this. Her life would become hell but at least she's going to have fun.

"Tomorrow I don't know. Today we 're going to have a few drinks and enjoy life like there is no tomorrow " -

" Jane, do you think that is a good idea? " Frost asked concerned

"Possibly one of the worst ideas of my life. But for once, I will meet my mother's beliefs at the highest level "


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Maura Isles got out of the car gracefully. She lifted her head to look at the big sign in front of her: RizzCorp. She smiled thinking how her life had changed in less than 24 hours. Last week she was a simple assistant who worked at RizzCorp in Chicago. Now she would help Garrett Fairfield as vice president of the company. She had been working with him since he was commissioned to direct the Chicago branch; from the first day she had felt at ease with him. Although a bit pushy in his advances, she had never been uncomfortable. In addition, he had slowly been increasing the responsibility of her tasks until he finally offered her a seat on the board of RizzCorp. Garrett had given her the week off so she could arrange the move to Boston so she did not have to be at the office for another seven days, but she was too excited to stay home. She had found her new apartment quickly and as it was already furnished she only needed to pack her clothes and little else. When she was installed she would pick up the rest of her things from Chicago. Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, Maura entered the building.

Jane looked up from the financial reports before her when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter!" she barked

Her secretary stepped in with apprehension.

"Jane, can I talk with you? "

Jane closed the file and leaned back in her chair.

"Sure, it's always better to see a pretty woman than a boring financial report " despite the flirtation, Jane considered Megan as a good friend, and she wasn't going to sacrifice that. In a world as hers, someone as loyal and trustworthy as Frost or Megan was a treasure. She was too smart to ruin it by getting laid.

"Your mother's secretary just told me that starting next week I am to be working for Garrett Fairfield "

Jane could not believe what she was hearing. Was it not demeaning enough that her mother had robbed her of rightful position in the company, now she took away someone as competent as Megan to make life easier to fool Garrett?

"Can't he get his own staff? "

Megan shrugged. She liked it less than Jane. Although everyone saw the Jane of the magazine covers, during this years working with her, Megan had managed to get to know what lay beneath that facade. Jane was a tireless worker. Always protected the members of her team and she never appropriated the merit of others. Also, though others might think differently, Jane had always behaved with exquisite correction with her or anyone else in the company. By her position, Megan was aware of all the gossip of the company, and every week she heard a name of some woman that had hinted to a friend that she would like to be the object of some lusty action on Jane's part. There was no shortage of volunteers in the employee pool, if Jane had ever been so inclined. Yet, Jane had a set of rules that prevented her from becoming entangled with employees and married women. With the rest, she had always been honest and had never deceived any. For this Megan respected her. But deep down, Megan hoped that somewhere there was a woman who would be a match for Jane. One who could meet her head on and maybe even be the catalyst to make her into the woman Megan knew her friend could be.

"Your mother thought that someone who already knew the company would help Garrett adapt quickly to his new role," Megan sighed with resignation "And apparently I have been chosen. "

Jane looked at her friend with compassion "Meg, I'm sorry that this situation has caught you in the middle "

Megan tried to make light of the matter. "And I hope your new secretary is an old lady with bun and knitted cardigans."

Jane grimaced in fake pain "Megan! I thought you were my friend and you would wish me a young and exuberant secretary who would drive me crazy with desire."

Megan laughed, "And allow an interloper take my place in your lustful dreams? Never!"

At that time it was Jane who laughed heartily "I'll miss working with you Meg."

Megan smiled warmly. She was going to miss working with Jane too. She had bumped into Garrett Fairfield on a couple of occasions but it had been more than enough for her liking. Although it was a huge enterprise, it was amazing how easily rumors circulated, and as Jane was reputed to be considered and a temptation for many of the women who worked there, Garrett Fairfield was considered quite the opposite. He was a rude and pretentious egomaniac, always looking for the spotlight and not caring if any got caught in the crossfire.

She sighed resignedly, "I have to head up this morning to my new position, but I have lined up a replacement. The Agency is going to send her over as soon as she is available."

"I hope she won't be like the last one that they sent me when you were on vacation." Jane shuddered at the memory. It had been one the tenser few weeks of her life. This woman had had such a crush on her that one night when Jane had been working late, the temp had backed into her office and had started to undress while whispering everything she wanted to do to Jane and everything she would let her do. Thank God Vince Korsak had been putting in some late hours too and in a moment of inspiration, had come to ask about the last quarterly balance. The situation was embarrassing, but without her old friend's accidental intervention, things could have been much worse.

"Don't worry. I vetted her, and I requested a married woman."

Jane looked at her incredulously. Megan could not imagine the amount of married women who had hit on her at parties or receptions, most of the time with their husbands just steps away. The bolder ones had even gone so far as to press a hotel room key in her hand.

"As if that would make a difference." Jane added with a grimace.

Maura approached the reception desk to request where she could find Jane Rizzoli. Garrett had told her that so far, the office of Angela Rizzoli's daughter was responsible for economic management of the company. Apparently, Jane was famous for her scandals, though Maura did not know much about it because she hardly had time read newspapers, much less gossip magazines. He had told her that Jane was a party animal that was more concerned about who got into her bed than in leading the family business. Maura could not bear reckless people in positions of great responsibility. If they were not willing to sacrifice for the company, they'd better leave their jobs to someone who cared about it. She sighed, trying to imagine that woman. When she reached the tenth floor, Maura made her way to the office she had been directed to. As Maura entered the suite of offices, she saw the secretary's desk vacant. Maura did not want to even imagine where the woman might be, or what she might be doing…or with whom for that matter.

Maura proceeded past the desk and made her way to the door to Jane's office. Maura turned the corner and came face to face with a tall, slender woman with flowing black curly hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She wore dark dress pants that molded perfectly her long legs and she has rolled her shirt to the elbows, revealing a dark well-defined arms. She really was a very attractive woman.

The woman looked up from the report she was reading when she saw she was not alone in the room. Maura was captivated with deep brown eyes that looked at her curiously. With a sensual deep voice addressed her.

"Are you here for secretarial position? " Maura felt the voice like a caress

If she was going to help Garrett steer the company, than this misunderstanding was a golden opportunity to gain some intel. Maura smiled and nodded.

"Good. I do not want to waste time with boring interviews. If Megan says your good it is enough. The job is yours "

Maura reached out to introduce herself "I'm Maura Isles " the woman shook her hand firmly and Maura felt a warmth spreading through her body.

"My name is Jane. Jane Rizzoli "


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Are you ok?" Jane asked with concern, "You look a bit pale"

Maura nodded, incapable of articulating a word. The woman before her did not fit the image that she had created in her mind. Based on the description that Garrett had given her, the only point of intersection was the dark curly hair. Garrett had described her as a degenerate woman, often going to the office after spending the night in a hotel with any woman predisposed to have sex without commitment. Maura had imagined a woman marked by excesses, with an eternal hangover expression and scruffy appearance. However, Jane was a very attractive woman with brown skin, intelligent eyes and sensual lips. The hands were soft but strong and momentarily Maura imagined what those fingers would be able to do. The shirt and pants insinuated a well-molded body and she smelled wonderfully of a mixture of soap, fabric softener, and very light cologne. At this time Maura knew why it was so easy for her to find lovers.

Jane cocked he eyebrow, "I guess you're not very talkative. Well, I need you to organize a conference with the New York Office. My brother, Frankie, heads the marketing department there. Tell his secretary that it is urgent. I have an appointment today for lunch with Barry Frost of the Department of communications. I don't know how much time it will take so release the agenda for this afternoon. If you need something else, I'll be in the building. Welcome to RizzCorp" Maura was still in shock as the door closed. Jane Rizzoli definitely didn't fit the mold.

A few days later, Maura glanced up from her computer screen when she noticed someone entering the office. To her surprise, she came face to face with Angela Rizzoli. She was a beautiful woman who she dressed with simplicity. Maura noted the brown hair, light eyes, and genuine smile. She radiated a warmth that Maura found at odds with what she though the head of one of a Fortune 500 company should look like.

The woman who accompanied her was very different. Several years younger than Angela Rizzoli, the woman was the prototype of a high society lady. Slender, with an air of sophistication and an attitude that made it clear that she was always going to get what she wanted. Maura recognized that she was also an attractive woman, although there was something in her that made Maura nervous.

"Can you tell Jane that we are here? I need to speak with my daughter." Ms. Rizzoli stated gently. Her voice was sharper than the voice of her daughter but Maura noticed in it the same authority. It was clear that she was accustomed to give orders.

"Of course Ms. Rizzoli." Maura picked up the phone, but before giving her time to dial the extension of the office, Jane came out of her office putting on her jacket.

"Maura, I have to leave. I'm going to meet with Frost and…" Jane was surprised to see her mother there. From the day that she had given the new position to Garrett they hadn't spoken a lot. In addition, it was not very common that her mother would find it to the building. Normally, Angela limited contact phone or waiting for the family dinner on Sunday.

"Mother." Jane said deliberately.

Angela scowled at the cutting tone of her daughter's words. It was clear that Jane had not liked being relegated to a subordinate position to Garrett Fairfield, but it was a necessary. She was tired of seeing how her daughter wasted her potential. Should Jane focus someday, she could lead the company. There were many qualified candidates to fill the Garrett's post, but she knew that by installing him in the position she would not fail to get Jane's attention.

"Jane, you remember Susan?" Angela barely paused long enough for them to acknowledge each other. "She arrived last week from Europe. We ran into each other yesterday at the club and she volunteered to help with the organization of the charity gala. We're going to have lunch there today and begin to design the program. I won't be here for the meeting tomorrow either. Please, do not forget this time" she warned her, then her cell chirped and she held up a finger while she answered the call.

The woman looked at Jane with interest "Jane!" she said warmly, as she stepped closer. "You have changed since the last time I was here. You are much more... interesting" sensuously she involve Jane in a hug.

Maura watched as the woman boldly slid her hand down Jane's back, almost caressing it. She noticed a strange feeling in the pit of the stomach. When the hand came at the end of the waist, it spread slowly. Definitely she didn't like this woman.

"It's a shame you can't join us. We could get so much…accomplished. " Maura was amazed at the scene playing out before her. The woman was flirting with Jane right in front of her mother.

"No, em... won't be able to be there. I have to see Frost this morning. And this afternoon I have lot of work pending. There are a few reports that I want to finish before that Korsak gets back from London"

"Are you sure that you can't get away?" insisted the woman. "After lunch, your mother has to meet with a few investors, which means I am going to be alone and bored all afternoon. I would not mind your company. I'm sure we could find something to entertain us."

"I'm sorry, but I'm tied to the office all day." Jane gave Susan a wink while her mother was attending a call. Susan was an attractive woman with a firm body. Jane had never slept with a woman that much older than she, but there was always a first time for everything. In addition, if everything she had heard about it was true, it was certain to be a worthwhile experience. "But if you are helping with the gala, I am sure that we will be seeing a lot of each other while you are here. I promise you won't get bored." Maura started to get nervous. That woman was practically opening her legs there in the office, and Jane was delighted. That's corresponded to the Jane Rizzoli she had imagined.

When she finished her call, Angela indicated that it was time to leave. Susan said goodbye with two kisses.

"It has been a pleasure to see you Jane."

Jane whispered in a hushed tone, "The pleasure is still to come."

Though the exchange was meant only for Susan, they were too close to Maura for her to miss it. She clenched her fists hard. Jane Rizzoli was worse than she had imagined.

When the two women had left, Jane approached Maura "I'm leaving now. I'll be back after lunch. I need the reports that I asked this morning on the table when I return. Call the club and tell them to send a bottle of Krug Clos Du Mesnil, 1995 to Susan this afternoon. And reserve a table for dinner at Le Beau Truc for tomorrow" with a brief "Of course" Maura gave ended the conversation and she continued working on the computer.

Jane noticed Maura's attitude. Apparently, the new secretary hadn't liked her flirtation with Susan.

"Jane, ready to go?" Frost said as he entered the room.

"Sure. You just missed Susan Collins, you remember her?" Frost drew a woman's body with his hands. Jane nodded smiling "She is back in town and apparently looking for someone to fight the boredom with." Jane arched her brow.

Frost looked stunned. "Fuck Rizzoli. You are unbelievable."

Jane patted Frost's shoulder and smiled. "Someday, I will tell my secret."

In less than five minutes of meeting this woman and Jane was already thinking about going to bed with her. Definitely Garrett was right about Jane Rizzoli

As Jane returned from lunch, she found a pleasant surprise outside her office.

"Vince! When did you arrive?" She asked with genuine interest. Vince Korsak hung up the phone and approached her. Ever since Jane's father had left, both the company and her mother, to run off with his 20 year old secretary, Vince had taken his place. Thanks to him, her mother had managed to revive a company that was virtually bankrupt, and build it to where it was now. What Jane was most grateful for though, was the absolute faith he had in her. Even in her worst moments, he had always been there. When everyone seemed to know more about her life than herself, Vince Korsak had remained immovably on her side.

"I see that you have taken Garret's victory well." Vince observed, eliciting a look of annoyance from Jane. "I hear he is going to join us on Monday. I see that he is eager to sink his teeth into the company"

"Luckily, he is not her yet. Meg will be his secretary so that much I know."

Korsak joked, "Be careful with her substitute. I don't want to have to rescue you from another psychopath." with a wink, Korsak added "Even if she wanted to kill you with orgasms."

"Don't worry on that score, Meg has organized everything. And I have to say that this time the agency got it right."

"How is that?" the older man raised his eyebrows mischievously"

"It isn't that," snorted Jane. "This one is apparently immune to my charms. I could even go so far as to say that she doesn't like me so much. But she works with efficiency, and you know that's all I car about."

Korsak reassured her, "You've always been a brilliant Executive Jane; you don't have to justify yourself to me. I feel that your mother does not get to see it but I assure you that within the company and with our partners your reputation is flawless." trying to relieve the tension he asked, "When do I get to meet her, this rare women immune to the charms of the irresistible Jane Rizzoli?"

"You're in luck, she is the one who is talking with my mother's secretary. Her name is Maura."

Korsak looked at her with disbelief. "Are you kidding? That's impossible" Jane was worried. She had no idea what Korsak was thinking.

"What are you talking about? She started work a couple of days ago."

"Did you see your references? Her personnel file? Or did you simply assume what you wanted to assume?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" the joke ceased being fun. She didn't like her friend's tone.

"Jane, I know that woman and I assure you she is not a your secretary. Moreover, she is not a secretary"

"Vince I'm starting to get nervous. What's going on?"

Vince Korsak sighed heavily. Jane was going to be furious "Maura Isles is the Garrett Fairfield's executive assistant. And as of Monday will be part of the Executive Board of the company." Jane turned around and she stared at the blonde with fury in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. Every time one get to my mail, my life is happier. I know that some of you don't agree with the Jane's attitude, don't worry, she will improve in next chapters;) **

**As always, million thanks to my beta, HBRooke, without you this would not be possible :)**

**4**

Jane turned to Maura, and decided to put an end to the farce. She crossed to where Maura was conversing with Angela's secretary and the force of her presence terminated the exchange. Jane looked a Maura expectantly but before she could say a thing Jane snapped.

"You have exactly five minutes to pack your things before Security will be here to escort you out of the building!"

The other secretary stared at Jane in surprise. Maybe Jane was a little reckless, but she was kind to all employees. Oddly enough for such a large company, she knew all the employees in the building and always greeted them by name. She never had seen Jane treat anyone that way.

Maura tried to clarify the situation "Jane let me explain. Please, come with me to the office." she tried to grab her elbow but Jane would not allow it. The last thing she wanted at that time was to have this woman touched her

"I do not need you to clarify anything. I know everything I need to know. You purposely deceived me, but a far greater transgression was that you betrayed the trust of all who work here. I don't know what shit Garrett Fairfield has told you, but I assure you that none of my workers deserve to be spied upon."

While Jane was bellowing at the Maura, the secretary eased away to fetch her boss. Angela Rizzoli sure knew how to handle her daughter in a state like that. Something big had to be going for Jane to speak with such contempt to the new girl. Moments later, the two returned to the argument still in full swing.

"Jane, what's going on? " Her mother asked quietly, looking from each to another woman. Her secretary had told her fragments of the dispute but she needed the full version to make a decision.

"Nothing important," Jane said with contempt. "Your dear Garrett thought it would be a good idea to spy us "

Maura quickly intervened. She could not let Garrett take the blame for something that was completely her idea.

"Garrett has nothing to do with it. It was me who decided to come to the office. I supposed that would be productive to be familiar with the dynamics of the business before we start working here on Monday. I thought that working for you would be a good opportunity to learn how this really worked. Garrett and I knew that the transition would not be an easy one, Jane. That's all."

"What?" Jane glared. "You're trying to put this on me?"

Angela knew her daughter, and Jane could not abide betrayal. She also knew that her daughter was blind with fury and libel to say something she would regret later.

"Jane, go home. We'll talk tomorrow." Angela said calmly.

"What? "Jane looked at her mother outraged. "Go home? Is that really your way of addressing this matter?"

Angela pondered the answer. While it had been a very unfortunate way of doing things, she could understand Maura's motivations. If Maura had been forthcoming with who she was from the start, Jane would have been civil but not much else.

At least that way, when Garrett arrives, his team will have a base to work with. He needed to adapt quickly to his position if the company was to survive the transition without adverse effects.

"While I admit her methods were unorthodox, I understand why she took the actions that she did." Angela had spoken on the matter. "Now, Maura can fill Garrett's office until Monday and we'll find you a secretary soon enough."

Jane looked at her incredulously

"That's it? Perfect, just perfect. Thank you mother." Jane turned on her heel and walked to the elevator where Korsak was still stunned by the scene he had just witnessed.

"Jane? " Angela called after her.

Jane didn't bother to answer. Seeing that the elevator would still take a few minutes to get she went toward the stairs. They were on the tenth floor so it would be a big number of steps but she could use the exercise to burn off some adrenaline that threatened to make her heart explode.

Meanwhile Maura tried to apologize to the president of the company, " I'm sorry about the whole situation Mrs. Rizzoli. I did not ... "

"No need to apologize. I understand your reasons, not that I condone your methods. As I said before you can occupy the office until Monday." With that she returned to her office.

After gently closing the door to her inner officer, Angela made straight for the bar. She poured 2 fingers of whiskey in a glass and drained it. Jane was not going to make things easy. And on Monday, when Garrett arrives, the situation will be much worse. But all that was a necessary evil. Jane needed to react and if the price was that her daughter hated her, she was willing to pay.

Knocking at the door but without stopping to wait to be summoned, Anne entered the office and closed the door. She stared compassionately at her boss and friend. Angela served a drink and poured another for her "Some people do not understand how I could give the executive position to Garrett and not to Jane. I know that you are not quite agreeing with my decision either. Many believe that I don't know my daughter, that we're two strangers. But basically we are very similar. My other children are more malleable, they adapt easily to changes. Jane is quite the opposite; she did not like being told what to do, she is rebellious and irreverent. She is too stubborn, a woman of extremes. When she gives you her friendship she will be loyal to the death. But if she thinks you have betrayed her she won't forgive you easily. I know she is respected by her team and despite having had more than one occasion to, she has never mixed business with pleasure." She smiled at the astonished face of her friend, "Don't make that face, I hear the gossip about my daughter too "

Taking a sip of her drink, Anne asked wistfully, " What do you think will happen to Maura? I recognize that it was not very smart, doing what she did, but basically I think she is a good person "

Angela sighed, "I have no idea. Who knows what may be going through my daughter 's head right now."

-R&I-

Vince Korsak reached Jane as she left the building through the door " Jane where are you going? "

"Leave me alone Vince. Right now I am not a good company to anyone. I need time to calm down."

"Come to my office and talk. "

Jane continued walking. "I can't go back in there Vince. If I meet Maura anything could happen."

"Jane Don't you think you're overreacting? " Jane stopped quickly and turned furious. " Vince, she tricked me! All this time she has been playing a role to get information about my work, about my employees. Who the hell does she thinks he is? Neither my staff nor I have anything to hide. We are not criminals '

"I know Jane. But you have to recognize that if you have known she was working for Garrett you would not treated her the same way . For the love of God, I believe you would not have given her the time of day."

Jane looked incredulous "You in on it too?"

The older man put a hand on her shoulder. He was glad that Jane did not quit. "You know I'll always be on your side Jane. Whatever happens. But that does not mean that I don't call things as I see them. And when it comes to anything related to Garrett Fairfield you don't thinking clearly "

Jane relaxed. Deep down she knew her friend was right " I can not imagine what Garrett must have told her to think it was necessary to do that. At the moment I can 't be here, I need some time to put things in perspective "

"Are you leaving, leaving?" He asked.

Years ago, Jane had been les adept at managing her outbursts. Each of her episodes was accompanied by a scandal of epic proportions. The last time she had managed to make the cover of every tabloid pictured in the somewhat intimate company of a very famous actress.

Jane reassured him, "I won't go to Europe with one of my lovers for a month and you are not going to see me on the cover of magazines in the morning leaving a trendy nightclub with a socialite on my arm, if that's what you're worried about. I'll go to New York to see Frankie. We have the ratification pending of the contract with Hunt Media, so I 'll be busy, do not worry "

Korsak relaxed. Jane easily irritated but was also a reasonable woman when reassured

"That means you will not do anything stupid? "

"No, just a "go ahead" meeting that was scheduled for next week. The secretary will handle everything Frankie "With a mischievous grin she added ," Also, whenever I go back to New York much more relaxed "

" Talking about that when will you be back? Monday is the big day "

" Don't worry. I will arrive in time for the big event. I would not miss that asshole's triumphal entry "

"And what about Maura? "

"Fortunately or unfortunately I will have to deal with her daily. As part of the executive board of the company, at least I will see her at weekly meetings. In addition, working on the same floor I doubt I can avoid clashing with her for long, " Korsak looked at her, waiting for a promise on her part "Don't fear, I promise I'll be civil with her. But that does not mean I can't have a little fun with Miss Isles."


	5. AN

**A.N.: First of all, Merry Christmas to all! I hope Santa has left many gifts under the tree **

**I'm glad that you enjoy reading the fiction and send me your gentle reviews. Each one cheer up my day and motivates me to write more and more. Thanks, Thanks, Thanks!**

**Many of you ask me to update the English version as soon as the Spanish one. Unfortunately my English is not good enough to translate the story properly so my beta kindly helps me with the translation (thanks so much to her for her help!) As fast as she sends me the chapters corrected, I will public them. These dates are complicated with many celebrations and time with the family so please be patient. **

**If you have any other request, please feel free to contact me. I'll try my best to improve **


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

Maura stared absently out the window of the taxi as it wound its way to the office. The board was scheduled to meet to set goals for next year and she had an early meeting with Garrett to prepare for the session. It was her first meeting of the board so she knew it was normal to be worried, but what really made her nervous was the expectation of meeting with Jane Rizzoli again. They hadn't seen each other since the initial altercation and Maura felt terrible about how they had left things. Actually, during the time she had been working with Jane she had not seen anything to make her suspect that Jane or her team had thought to hinder Garrett's work, and the worst of it was that Maura had to contend with the fact that she had betrayed the trust of her teammates. Although no one had made any comments out of place, she knew that many of them disapproved of her actions. Not the way she wanted to start out her new position, Maura lamented.

When she finally entered the RizzCorp building, Maura found Garrett waiting for the elevator.

"Morning Garrett. Ready to start?" she greeted.

"Sure am." He replied. "And all the better prepared for the meeting today because of you. Sorry that you had to work with Jane to help me."

"Don't worry. It wasn't that bad." Maura had been truly comfortable working with Jane. She was efficient and careful, and always had behaved with professionalism and decorum, with the single exception of the scene with Angela's brunch guest. She frowned at the memory. If she was honest with herself, Maura had to admit that her ego had taken a bit of a knock. This stranger had achieved in two minutes more than she had in two days. _Had Jane not found her attractive_? _Wait, since when was she concerned about that?_ Nerves were definitely playing tricks on her if she was questioning what attracted Jane Rizzoli.

" Are you all right? You look worried, " asked Garrett

"Nothing. " Maura lied. "I did not sleep well last night. Plus, the prospect of meeting with Jane Rizzoli is not helping calm me down"

"Don't worry about it. She is probably off somewhere shacked up with a model or actress or what have you. She is an irresponsible mess. She won't show at the meeting "

Maura and Garrett were already in the room when everyone else began to come together Angela Rizzoli led the group accompanied by Vince Korsak. A few minutes later Barry Frost entered and Maura noticed that Jane was not with him. Maybe Garrett was right and Jane was not going to appear. Strangely that did nothing to improve her mood. Angela Rizzoli, at the head of the table, looked questioningly at Korsak but he merely shrugged. Where the hell was her daughter?

Once they were all seated Angela called the meeting to order. It was silly to wait for Jane when It was clear that she would not appear.

"Well, let me introduce you to Garrett Fairfield, he will be taking over as... " The door opened

"Sorry I'm late. I was occupied with collating documents from the New York office."

Garrett looked mockingly. "Documents? Is that what they are calling it now-a-days?"

Jane smiled, "You're dumber than I give you credit for Fairfield "

"Jane! " Angela scolded. "I will not allow this language in my presence."

Jane did not bother to pretend that she felt repentance

"Mealy a statement of fact Mother. As I was saying." Jane redirected her attention to the room. "Frankie just sent me the pre - contract signed last week with Hunt Media. If all goes accordingly, at this point we can say that RizzCorp is the main shareholder of the largest media conglomerate in the country."

"Now that is good news!" Exclaimed Korsak "Dare I ask how you managed it? We've been trying for six months just to get a sit-down with Nathan Hunt."

"Frankie and I scheduled a dinner with his daughter Rachel. She is essentially responsible for business operations." Jane directed her gaze to Maura and added," and I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it."

Angela looked approvingly at her daughter, "Well done Jane. Get the documentation on to Maura and Garrett so their team can get up to speed and move forward with this."

"I'm afraid not. Rachel was very clear about who she wants to deal with on this project. But I do have a dossier for each of you. Since my last secretary had to resign unexpectedly, I asked Megan to do it." Maura felt a wave of heat rising from her neck.

"And, who may I ask is going to be running point on this?" Garrett asked angrily. It was the opportunity he had been waiting a lifetime for. This deal could turn RizzCorp the most powerful company in the country, and himself into one of the richest men, if he played his cards right.

Jane said nothing. Just leaned back in her chair and smiled. Garrett rose angrily from his chair

"I will not allow it! I am the CEO of this company. I don't know what kind of tricks you used to get it but Hunt will have to accept our conditions or can go to hell."

Korsak intervened "I think this is an opportunity too good to pass up because of foolish pride. If they want to work with Jane, I'm ok with it. The important thing is to close the deal as soon as possible. If we don't do it, they will do it with our competitors and we can not afford to lose that amount of market share."

Jane looked at her friend and winked .

"I find it incredible that we would let them jump the entire hierarchy of this company. We should be the ones to put conditions on this deal, not them. I should be the one to negotiate the contract, not Jane." Garrett grumbled. He was not willing to accept defeat so easily.

"I don't know why you are so upset Garret? Everyone knows you're not used to handling large packages, right Maura? "

"Jane!" her mother was shocked. Maura looked at her with shocked expression while Frost and Korsak stifled their amusement.

"What?" Jane asked innocently. "I'm merely referring to his experience, or lack there of, with an acquisition of this magnitude or importance. The Chicago office deals with less than 10% of the total operations of RizzCorp. Garret or Maura are simply not accustomed to managing deals on this scale."

Angela Rizzoli looked at Jane harshly but said nothing more. Her daughter's attitude towards the new CEO was not the warmest but that had been part of her strategy. In less than a week, her hate for Maura and Garret had driven her to maximize her full potential, and she had gotten extraordinary results.

"Jane, talk to personnel and have them assign you a secretary. If Rachel Hunt wants to deal with you personally, there is no time to waist."

"I do not want another secretary. I have Megan. Before the meeting I told to her to return to her former post, and that's not negotiable. He can bother with personnel or Maura can fill the position. I can attest to her skills and efficiency."

"Enough Jane." Angela chided. "You can keep Megan. Garrett, talk to personnel and get them to assign you a new secretary." Angela redirected her attention to the entire boardroom. "The agreement with Hunt Media completely changes what we had planned for next year so today's agenda is obsolete. Next week we will reconvene and each department will present a new proposal adapted to the new circumstances. Well, if there's nothing else, I think we can conclude this meeting."

As the meeting let out Megan was waiting for Jane. "Jane, sorry, but Diane called when you were in there and she left a message"

"Well?" Jane prompted

Megan blushed but continued, "She said that the last time you met you could not stay for breakfast, and invited you to dinner tonight with breakfast to follow tomorrow."

Diane had made a reservation at one of the most fashionable places in the city. Jane personally knew the owner so they had been placed in one of the booths. It wasn't a private room but at least it provided a little seclusion. As they were bing served their entrees, Garrett and Maura entered the restaurant. The maître sat them at one of the few free tables and gave them the menu. As it was their first time there, neither rejected the seating. After wine and appetizers, Garrett excused himself to greet some friends. It was then that Maura saw the couple. Jane Rizzoli and her latest conquest

At the other table, Diane really was captivated with her date. Jane had already proven to be a great lover but now she was discovering that she was also a cultured and funny woman. Normally, Diane did not see her lovers a second time but she had to return to Boston earlier than she thought and wished to repeat the fiery night she had shared with Jane. When Jane had returned her call that morning, the only thing on Diane's mind was great sex but after tonight perhaps she would have to rethink that. When the waiter served the entrées, Diane asked Jane to try a bite of her dish. To her surprise, Jane did not picked up the fork, but instead took a piece with the tips of her fingers and slowly lifted it to Diane's lips. Diane sensually licked the morsel from Jane's fingers without averting her gaze from Jane's eyes. Jane withdrew her fingers slowly, running her thumb along Diane 's lower lip. As she reclaimed her hand, Jane moved it to her own mouth, to remove the remains of sauce which clung there.

From her seat, Maura could see everything. For several minutes she sat just looking at them, trying to catch a good look at Jane's lover. She was mesmerized by what was happening in front of her. Never in her life had she seen anything so erotic. The gesture had aroused her and she could not look away from Jane. Just then Garrett sat down in front of her, blocking her view.

"Sorry about that." Garrett noticed the look on Maura's face. "Maura are you okay? You are flushed. "

Startled by his sudden reappearance and clearly flustered Maura rose.

"Excuse me Garrett. It is very hot in here. I just need to freshen up."

She needed to get some air or she was going to spontaneously combust. Unfortunately for her, when she entered the bathroom she found the cause of her heat.

Jane looked at her through the mirror mocking, "Don't you know that it is impolite to stare? "

"I did no such thing," Maura replied indignantly. "It just seemed obscene the show you were giving."

Jane laughed as she turned around, leaning on the counter basin. "Of course you did. But judging from your company, it is more than understandable."

Jane was taking delight in Maura's obvious discomfort, and couldn't help but needle her a bit more. "Did you see something you like? Were you wishing you were the one to feel my fingers... "

Before she could finish Maura slapped her " You're a... a ... "

"A what?" Jane asked impertinently? "You are the voyeur here. Do you despise me? It does not change the fact that you were excited by what you saw. Has no one touched you that way, taunting you, making love to you with their eyes?"

Maura tried to slap her again but Jane managed to grab ahold of her arm before she could make contact.

"Would you stop hitting me?" Jane asked almost as an after thought. Maura could not help herself. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. She told herself it was because of the agitation and not her proximity to Jane's body.

"Let me make something clear." Jane sat up and slowly invaded Maura's personal space, her lips moved near Maura's ear and she whispered, "If that little display was got you hot, I assure you that I can make you moan of pleasure" Jane turned away from her and returned to the position in front of the mirror. Maura stared speechless for a long moment.

Jane looked up at the obviously disconcerted woman. "Do you want me to kiss you? " Asked Jane teasing

Maura looked indignant "When hell freezes over!"

Jane looked amused as Maura run out of the bathroom angrily. She would have to put up with Garrett and Maura but apparently, she would have more fun with it than she had ever imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

Maura woke up the following morning determined to stand up to the impertinent Jane Rizzoli. The scene of the previous night had left it clear that Jane was not going to make her life easier. But two could play at this game. She opened the closet resolved to find something that would make Jane Rizzoli go mad with desire.

**R & I**

Jane and Frost entered the RizzCorp building joking,

"Then she entered the bathroom and I..." The words stuck in her throat. "fuck" she muttered, as her eyes took in the image of Maura Isles at front desk giving directions to a messenger.

Maura was wearing a white blouse that hinted at more than revealed generous cleavage and black tube skirt, which fit her curves in the right places and accentuated a perfectly molded ass. But what had left Jane speechless was the image of Maura's legs. They were long and shapely and possibly the most erotic thing that she had ever set her eyes on; she could imagine them while circling her

"Jane you okay?" Frost interrupted her fantasy, and Jane simply nodded, unable to say a word. Frost followed his friend's gaze and understood her reaction. "I guess the tables have been turned, huh?" He joked laughingly.

**R & I**

Jane spent a difficult morning. It was hard to find a comfortable position in the chair and took more than an hour trying to understand the same page. And all of that was Maura Isles' fault. From her perfect ass to those legs that drove her crazy. She rose abruptly. That was wrong. She could not obsess like that. It was she who had to provoke Maura not vice versa. Jane grabbed her jacket and left the room quickly.

"Megan, I'm going out to eat." Luckily there was no trace of Maura in the hallway. When the elevator doors began to open thought she was safe but nothing was further from reality. She stood face-to-face with her nightmare personification. It was impossible to escape the situation without broadcasting the awkwardness she felt so Jane willed herself forward. The confined space did little to quell Jane's excitement. Maura's scent was inebriating and owing to Jane's slight height advantage there was nothing but a clear shot at Maura's exquisite cleavage. Try as she might, Jane found it impossible to keep her eyes to herself, and reprimanded her own inability to control her desire.

Maura found herself unexpectedly excited by what was happening. She was sure Jane Rizzoli was not used to such a state of dissatisfaction. Maura had spent the previous night tossing and turning in bed because of what has transpired. Now it was Jane's turn to be wrong-footed. "See something you like? "

Jane was shocked. _Fuck, she was too obvious_! It was not enough to be edgy all morning, but to have Maura notice would not do. Recovering from the surprise she replied as he looked at the cleavage blatantly. "You bet I do."

"Can I know what are you thinking? " Maura tried to press her advantage.

"I'm thinking how much I like to savor each morsel slowly, taking my time, making sure to give it the attention it deserves." Jane's tone had dropped and the warm tones in her voice were electric.

Maura swallowed. She had not expected so forward a reaction from Jane. nor had she expected her own body to be drawn in so intensely by it. At least, Maura thought, she was not the only one who was having a difficult time here.

"I mean," Jane continued in a more matter of fact manner, "I'm starving. I missed breakfast and I am really, really looking forward to lunch."

Maura looked dumbfounded. It was amazing how this woman could arouse her without touching her. The plan was getting out of hand, it was Jane who should have been uncontrollably horny, not vice versa. All Maura wanted was to push Jane against the elevator wall and kiss her until she moaned.

"You want to kiss me Jane? " Maura asked provocatively, trying to regain the upper hand.

At that moment the elevator doors opened and Jane gave thanks for the opportunity to escape the delicious torture. Looking at her over her shoulder as she left Jane said, "Trust me. Right now it wouldn't be enough only a kiss "

Maura looked astonished. She wanted to provoke her, bother her but now Jane was so direct.

"Be careful. This is a very dangerous game and I have the advantage." Jane added as an afterthought.

"And why is that?" Maura retorted.

Jane smiled confidently "Because when I want something, I won't stop before get it."

**R & I**

When Jane returned to her office, Megan told her Susan Collins had stopped by asking for her. Megan looked amused and Jane just shrugged her shoulders. Susan Collins was like her. She knew what she wanted and was not afraid to pursue it until she got it. Everyone knew that the woman was a beast in bed and Jane would know first hand if it had not been for Maura and her stupid stunt.

Jane frowned. Because of Maura, she had missed the chance to get laid with not one but two spectacular women. Last week she had to cancel dinner with Susan because of Maura's little exploit, then her sudden trip to New York, which held only time for work. Frankie had spent two days bothering her with Rachel Hunt and her flirtations but Jane had been too busy getting that contract hammered out to worry about seducing anyone. And the night before, Jane had left Diane in front of the hotel because the incident with Maura in the bathroom had distracted her from what had promised to be a pretty great night. Maybe that was the problem. It's too much time without sleeping with anyone.

"Did she say where I can find her? " Jane asked.

"She's in the boardroom "

"I'll see what she needs"

Megan laughed, "I think you already know."

Jane relaxed. Megan had always had an effect on her. "What can I say? I'm irresistible. "

R & I

The room door was open when Jane arrived. Susan smiled when she saw he tall dark haired woman approach.

"Megan told me you wanted to see me."

" Jane, what a pleasant surprise. Sit down, I want to talk to you about something "

Jane sat in the chair next to the woman, her back to the door, and opened the conversation with an apology.

"I want to apologize for having to cancel our dinner. An emergency came up and I had to fly to New York to address it."

"Yes, so I've been told." Susan smiled, and just then her eyes averted to the door, and looked in welcome to the new arrival. "Come in, we were expecting you "

Jane did not have to turn around to know who it was. Oddly, seemed to know instinctively Maura's scent, the cadence of her step, the feel of her presence.

"Sit Maura. Jane was telling me how you two met. I must admit that I would have done the same thing, albeit for different reasons."

Maura got defensive. The last thing she needed was someone else challenging her decisions. "And what would those reasons have been? "

"I have always harbored an office fantasy." Susan looked Jane at the eyes as she spoke. "The thrill of being discovered, the opportunity to submit to the control of a master. I'm sure Jane would meet my expectations." Susan smiled deliciously.

Maura coughed. The woman was obscene and hateful and Jane seemed delighted. She tried to steer the conversation to safer topics " Mrs. Rizzoli told me you wanted to talk to me "

Susan looked away Jane mock-reluctantly " Yes, I wanted to propose you and Jane volunteer to participate in the charity bachelorette auction. It is sure to be fun and if we stack the deck with some ringers, it is sure to be a success too."

"I prefer to make the bids not strut for them. Anyone can tell you that I am very generous in my bids "

"It's a shame. I'm sure there are many women who would be jump at the chance at a dinner with the irresistible Jane Rizzoli. And as I understand, these dinners are always in such…good taste "

Maura's face contorted as the double entendre registered. Jane mused at Maura's discomfort, and couldn't help but feel it was some what deserved

"The taste of the dinner not withstanding, you don't need a charity gala to get a dinner with me, though I have often said the best part is after the dinner is over."

Susan licked her lips. Last week she was left with the desire to sleep with Jane. She always got what she wanted and now she wanted to see Jane Rizzoli on her bed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Susan replied. Then she turned to Maura. "And what do you say? Can we count on you?"

"Garrett told me all about it and I think it is an amusing way to raise money." Maura responded. She glanced ant Jane and had the urge to rile her up in response to display she had just witnessed between the two woman. "Besides, Garrett will offer a good amount for my date, so it will be well worth it and I will have nothing to worry about. "

Susan looked at her approvingly. Apparently Maura Isles was not as prudish as it looked. Meanwhile, Jane looked determined. She knew from the start that Garrett was interested in Maura. That was definitely to her benefit. If Garrett Fairfield wanted to win a dinner with Maura, Jane would make sure it was at the very least expensive. She had no interest in dinner with Maura, much less after the experience of this past morning, but that did not mean that she could not take advantage of the situation. She could use the opportunity to score a few points in her rivalry with Garrett and possibly reveal him as what he was to the members of Boston's Society.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go. Another chapter and the start of the "hot" part will arrive soon so be patient, people say worth the waiting ;)**

**My deepest gratitude is for my wonderful beta HBRooke. Her corrections and suggestions are, al always, an improvement to the story. Without you this would be impossible. Thanks you so so much!**

**7**

The limo stopped in front of the hotel. A mob of reporters looking for the photo of the night, starving for some gossip to fill the covers of their magazines, surrounded the entrance. Jane knew too well how that worked; she had been the subject of it too many times. She had decided to go to the gala with Frost and her brother Frankie. Korsak had arrived earlier with her mother and she didn't know where Garrett was, but she wasn't worried, she would find him soon enough.

She had chosen an impressive female tuxedo for the occasion. The cut of the jacket favored her and she wore it shirtless, atop pants that fit like a second skin. She had opted for a simple makeup, slightly smoky lined eyes and a subtle but sexy red lipstick. It was at once elegant and provocative.

"Have you decided for who you're bidding for this year Jane?" Frankie asked.

Jane gave him a wicked look. For years their mother had been in charge of organizing the gala. The main appeal was the auction to earn a date with one of the most desired bachelors in town. Five men and five women donated themselves and in exchange the majority of the proceeds they earned went to the charity of their choice. For several years Jane carried distinction of making the highest bid of the night. Many thought it was another way to show her mettle while deftly challenging her mother, as RizzCorp matched each of the winning bids, but her main goal had always been to help those most in need. If she had more than a dinner with her "dates", that was an added benefit, and this year would be no different. Frost had told her who the candidates would be and she had decided already. Sara McNamara was a lawyer at a major firm in Boston and a board member of the art museum. She was also a beauty with curves to die for, blond hair and full lips. They had met several times at the club and Jane knew for sure that the night would be more than satisfactory.

When they entered the building they saw Angela and Korsak talking to some shareholders and crossed to greet them. After that they were to look for a drink. On the way to the bar they chatted with several guests and by the time they ordered the first drinks the presenter announced the start of the bidding. First up were the men and yet again Jane was amazed at how demure, high society women turned into wolves at the sight of a young man. If she had been on that stage she was sure at that moment she would be terrified. If they behaved that way in a crowded room, she would not imagine how they could be in private.

After a short break where Jane, Frankie and Frost joked about who would be the star of the night, the presenter gave way to female choices.

"Now starts the good part" predicted Frankie sipping his drink and adding, "A hundred bucks says Garrett Fairfield gets the date with Maura Isle." He had arrived that morning from New York and had no idea what Jane and Frost had planned.

"A thousand bucks says he has to cough up a quarter mill." Frankie thought his friend was crazy. Only Jane was able to spend a sum like that and her maximum offer had only ever been $150,000. But he said nothing because that money would pay for the drinks that night

"Deal"

Jane interrupted them, "Stop gabbing and pay attention."

"And now it's time for the highlight of the evening," The presenter continued. "Our five candidates tonight are extraordinary women, all of them as beautiful as they are talented and smart, and all of them available…to the highest bidder. Our first candidate is Dr. Andrea Carmichael. She is a pediatrician at Boston Memorial; she loves Japanese food and attending the ballet. The proceeds from Miss Carmichael's auction will be going to Boston Health Initiative…"

The three of them cheered as a small woman came on stage. They bid up at least once determined to raise the bid but none of them won. Frankie and Frost seemed interested but did not have enough money to defeat the more than determined Donald Banks. Jane knew the man had spent years in love with the doctor and as his fortune was one of the largest in the country, Frankie and Frost never had a chance

"Very well. That is a respectable amount of money for our collection. Thank you very much Miss Carmichael and Mr. Banks for your bid." Both raised their hands in acceptance of applause. The presenter waited until the last applause went out to continue. "The second participant this evening is Miss Maura Isles. She currently serves on the executive board of Rizzcorp. Miss Isles will be donating her auction's earnings to Boston University's merit scholarship program." The sound of applause interrupted the presenter momentarily.

"Well!" Frankie said. "I do not know why you were so upset with her about being your secretary." Seeing that his sister did not answer him he called her "Jane...I 'm talking to you...can you hear me?" Frankie waved his hand in front of her face, but at that moment Jane could only see the woman who had just stepped forward on stage.

Maura was wearing a black dress above the knees that fit like a glove to each of her curves. The strapless neckline did every right action to sculpt a perfect cleavage. Her hair, with perfectly formed waves, fell over her shoulders framing a beautiful face. Jane was captivated. At that moment she forgot all that she had planned to do that night. The only thing she could think about was Maura.

"Well, let's start the bidding at $ 50,000," resumed the host.

"$50,000" Garrett bid while smiling at Maura. Since he had known her Garrett had wanted to sleep with her. In Chicago he had tried but had no luck. He was getting tired of waiting. No woman deserved so much effort. Maybe he had focused it wrong. Maybe Maura needed a dominant man.

"$100,000."

Garrett turned when he hear the bid and found Jane's penetrating gaze.

Without taking his eyes off Jane, he increased his bid. He knew Jane's limit, so he was going to end this before it got started. He would be damned if Jane was going to fuck this up for him too. "$150,000."

At this point no one dared to interfere. It was obvious that this was more than just a battle to win the auction. Everyone at that gala knew the enmity between Jane Rizzoli and Garrett Fairfield and nobody was stupid enough to get in the way.

Jane dropped Garrett's stare and turned to the stage. "200." Jane did not need to look at Garrett to know that he was fuming.

"$250,000," he barked, challenging Jane to go higher.

"300,000" She replied calmly, determined in her twin goals to win the date and confound Garrett Fairfield.

"400." Garrett's words a threat.

"I'm tired of this game," Jane whispered underneath her breath. Frankie was concerned when he saw his sister smiling. Those smiles foreshadowed problems

"Make it and even One million dollars!"

Garrett glared her furiously, stuttering but unable to meet the steep price set by Jane. "Care to bid Mr. Fairfield?" asked the presenter.

Garrett glowered angrily at Jane. He hated to lose, but more than that hated to lose to her. He could not afford to spend that amount of money and she knew it. Damn Jane Rizzoli! When the tension became untenable, he left the room feverish

"Jane you're crazy!" Exclaimed Frost, impressed.

"Don't worry man. It's for a charitable cause. Furthermore, the chance to humiliate that idiot is priceless." She clapped him on the shoulder.

Frost laughed, "Not exactly priceless."

Jane was too absorbed in the vision of Maura exiting the stage to pay the two men much mind. "Best money I ever spent Frost." She said absently as she moved to the collection table.

Seeing his sister drift away Frankie smiled. "Well Frost, It seems we've both lost."

Frost nodded "1000 bucks says Maura makes peace with your sister before the end of the year."

Frankie shook his head "I won't take a bet I'm bound to lose. That woman may have gotten under my sister's skin before, but there is a whole lot more to it than that now. She has somehow managed to captivate Jane's interest."

Frost nodded, "Now we need to see how Jane handles this situation. She is usually the master of her domain. I'm not sure she knows how to handle a situation that makes her vulnerable."

"I don't know what to say." Frankie found his mother's gaze watching him from across the room. He was surprised by the expression in her face. It wasn't angry about the hostility that had been deployed between Jane and Garrett, nor concerned for the excessive amount of money that his sister had spent. At bottom it was unexceptional for her. No, her face showed bewilderment, as if she didn't recognize her daughter. He partly understood her. Jane had always been a calm, unflappable woman who had never let emotions cloud her wisdom, never letting the feelings mix with her objectives. Maybe that's why she was so good in business and why she moved so well from lover to lover. But tonight she just left that entire aside and had behaved so passionately, so irrationally. He liked that Jane a lot more.


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

Maura got up early Saturday morning. She didn't have to go to the office so she could have slept in, but nerves deprived her of that luxury. The idea of going to dinner with Jane Rizzoli had seriously unsettled her somehow. Maybe it was the amount of money that Jane had paid, or the whispers and looks that the sum had generated, but either way Maura felt her senses on edge.

Few people had failed to inform her that hers was the highest price ever fetched at the gala. Others, with worse intention, had dropped some malicious implication about what would Jane expect for her troubles. _It was Jane's fault, One million dollars, what was she thinking?_ It was more than Maura had made in the last decade combined and Jane gave it away like it was nothing. It was clear why people were fascinated with her. One way or another she always left you wondering

R & I

Jane rang the bell five minutes early, and it gave Maura a start. With a last look in the mirror, Maura took a deep breath and opened the door. If she had thought she was prepared for her evening with Jane, the sight at her doorstep disabused her of the notion rather quickly. Jane stood casually looking out toward the street dressed in a black camisole, form fitting slacks, and heels; the resulting effect made her legs seem endless. A fitted white jacket juxtaposed with the monochromatic attire, and highlighted the curl of her hair as it fell over her shoulders. She was spectacular. Maura felt a delicious warmth building inside her.

Jane turned toward her date for the evening and smiled as their eyes met. Maura reached into the hall for her bag but Jane could not take her eyes off her companion. Maura Isles was sheer beauty. It had been a long time since anyone had engaged Jane quite so thoroughly as this woman. When they had first met, Jane had acknowledged that Maura was a beautiful woman, but with each passing day Jane realized she had completely underestimated her. Maura was clever, sensual, fun, stimulating, and so much more. Jane seemed to forget everything when Maura was near. That feeling alternately thrilled and terrified.

"Ready?" asked Jane with a smile, not trusting herself so say anymore. Maura nodded and followed Jane into her vehicle. For the second time that evening, Maura was captivated. Jane's silver Audi R8 was gorgeous. It was the perfect complement to its owner. Sleek, sporty, provocative. Maura was keenly aware of how very different their two worlds were.

As much to calm her own nerves as Maura's, Jane attempted to staunch the tension with humor. "If a seat on the board buys your loyalty to Garrett, what does a million buck get me?"

Maura, was shocked out of her reverie and looked irritated, "Do not think for a moment that I..."

Jane 's laughter interrupted her, "Just kidding Maura. Geeze, lighten up. I don't ever expect anything more than a person's company when on a date."

Jane laughed, "Unless they express an interest otherwise." She added, with a smile that said that her dates usually did just that. Jane opened the car door gallantly. As Maura settled herself inside, Jane added, "Tonight, my only goal is to relax and have a pleasant evening."

Maura was surprised when Jane's words left her bittersweet. She had not wanted Jane to think that her money had entitled her to anything more than dinner, but, if she was being totally honest with herself, Maura had held on to a secret hope that Jane's exorbitant bid was provoked by more than antipathy for Garrett or animosity for herself. Maura wanted to know what it felt like to genuinely draw the attention to someone like Jane. Maura had known Jane for over a month and, apart from the malicious comments trying to needle her, Jane had not made the slightest indication that she was interested in something else.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Jane asked, as she put the car in gear.

"Oh," Maura replied, taken off guard. In the past, when she had gone out with wealthy people, the consensus that she had reached was that the rich liked to dominate. The last time Garrett had invited her for dinner, she had not had an opportunity to choose anything for herself. He had selected the restaurant, the wine and had even ordered dinner for her. It was supposed to be a sign of sophistication, but it seemed more like egotism to Maura. She had thought that Jane would behave similarly; Jane seemed to take charge in every aspect of her life, so why would this night be any different.

" I love Italian," Maura replied timidly.

Jane thought for a few seconds and pulled the car into traffic. "I know the perfect place "

R & I

The restaurant was spectacular. The brick facade with small lanterns illuminating the way to the door, created an intimate and elegant atmosphere. The sign over the door discreetly advertised the name of the establishment as well as the cuisine one could expect: Tuscany. Jane gave her keys to the valet and escorted Maura inside. The vestibule was crowded with people waiting for someone to drop their reservation. It was the trendiest place in town and the waiting list was several months long. Maura noted the half a dozen couples ahead of them and turned to leave, knowing there was no chance of them getting a table.

Jane gestured to the host who pushed passed the others to escort the two personally to a table. Maura was fascinated. Garrett had tried to get a reservation there, but it had been impossible. He had even gone so far as to try to bribe the manager, but to no avail. He spent the following week sulking like a child. Yet, with no effort at all, Jane had walked in and been given the best table. Maura noticed the looks from other customers, whether they envied the ease with which they had managed to be seated or just recognized Jane Rizzoli and was making assumptions about her date, Maura did not know. Maura looked to Jane uncomfortably, unaccustomed to being the subject of that much interest, but Jane seemed unaware of the attention.

The maître d' left returned to serve them a glass of fine wine from the cellar and said he would dispatch a waiter to take their order shortly. Jane caught Maura's quizzical stare.

"What?" Jane inquired.

"Someday you have to tell me the secret." Maura replied, indicating the whirlwind seating and flurry of attention.

Jane batted her hand dismissively. "I know the owner."

Maura tensed. Of course she did. No doubt another woman who had passed through Jane's sheets. Maura chided herself. She must be crazy to want that Jane Rizzoli notice her. Jane took what she wanted and dropped it when she was done. Hadn't Garrett told her that Jane was a Lothario; everyone knew Jane had no interest in serious relationships. Maura had no need to be a name in the list of lovers of Jane Rizzoli.

Jane watched her with amusement. There was no doubt that Maura had drawn the wrong conclusion. "Maura, I should probably explain…"

Maura cut Jane off mid sentence with a voice like ice. "Please, spare me the details."

Jane left Maura to the menu and called the manager over. She whispered a few words to him and he nodded cheerfully before he departed. Maura avoided looking up and bristled at the prospect of having to spend the rest of the evening in Jane's company.

Moments later Paolo Macchi appeared at their table and Jane stood at his approach.

"Jane! Quanto tempo! Cara come stai?" The chef lovingly embraced her friend. The tone of his voice indicated he was happy to see her there.

"Ciao Paolo. Ho avuto un sacco di lavoro. Ma la mia amica ama il cibo italiano così la ho portato al miglior ristorante." Maura stared with her mouth agape. The man was considered one of the best chefs in the world, and he had a reputation for being grumpy and arrogant. Jane had only to ask and the man left the kitchen to come to her.

Paolo greeted Maura with a smile "É molto bella Jane. Lei é la prima donna che hai portato. Deve essere molto speciale "

"Lei è. Paolo, Maura was under the impression that I had slept with the owner of the restaurant "

Paolo laughed, drawing the attention of the other customers. It was very rare to see the chef in such a good mood. "Only every night," he leaned in to ward Maura. "Jane _is_ the owner of the restaurant."

"Thank you Paolo. I'm sorry to trouble you."

"My pleasure, Jane. I only wish I had more opportunity to help my benefactor. Don't worry, I will make sure your mean is delicious." The chef walked back to the kitchen, detained briefly as other patrons tried for a moment of his time.

"You have to stop thinking the worst of me Maura."

Maura did not know what to say. Jane had taken great pains to make her spend a pleasant evening and Maura had been looking for the worst.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to call him from the kitchen just for me. I'm sure your dates don't usually give you such a hard time."

" You're the first one that I took here "

Maura felt even worse. There it was again. Jane surprising her at every turn.

"Why? "

Jane shrugged, "Everyone knows the Jane of the magazine covers. And many people are satisfied with it. Tonight I just wanted to be me, the Jane I am with my friends."

…And Maura knew with certainty that she was at risk of falling for this unknown Jane.


End file.
